


you're supposed to hold me down (but you're holding me back)

by Woodscoutz



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: AU based, Breakup aftermath, Breakups, Fluff with a side of salt, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Underage Drinking, Woodscouts - Freeform, camp campbell au, can i even call it tht, pikeman's vibes r nasty, seedy hurt/comfort, too long to post on tumblr by itself so here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woodscoutz/pseuds/Woodscoutz
Summary: two assholes sitting in a bed, 1 inch apart cause they're not gay.Or conversely, pikeman really fucks up.
Relationships: Edward Pikeman & Billy "Snake" Niksslip, canon/oc (past)
Kudos: 15





	you're supposed to hold me down (but you're holding me back)

Lights out after camp meant 3 things: not sneaking out, being in bed asleep, and wait for tomorrow. Somehow Pikeman managed to mess up all of them. Stumbling punch drunk to snake’s tent in the dead of night. He had messed up so badly yesterday, surely his dear friend could help him out. 

Snake himself was still awake. So many weeks of night watch duty leaves him practically nocturnal nowadays. It left him bored out of his mind with nobody to talk to until he heard shuffling and ruffles of the tent flap being opened. 

Their eyes meet as Pikeman lumbered in. Legs shaking and buckling akin to a newborn deer. It would be almost charming, if it weren’t for the vile tinge of alcohol hanging in the air. He reeked of it. 

“You look like shit.” Is the only thing Snake could say. Wide eyed and sitting up. If he wasn’t awake before, he sure was now. 

It took Pikeman a few tries to say anything at all. “I know.” He hiccups and finishes his trek to snakes cot. Collapsing face down on top of him, much to snake’s dismay.

“Get off me, man.” He tried his damned hardest to shove him off, yet it proved to be fruitless. Snake was about to try again and that’s when he grabbed his arm. 

Pikeman has much more strength than he looks, a skinny thing like him was holding him down.

Which makes his breathing quicken. A little. A pang of regret goes through him as snake remembers that still had some candy canes stocked under his bed just in case. If only he had one right now. That would be more than enough to make this so called “high and mighty” leader come crying on the floor. Snake would have to use reason instead. 

“Pikeman listen to me-“

“No. You listen.” Now that snake’s attention was earned, his grip loosened on snake’s arm. Not enough to fully let go. 

“I fucked up reeeeeeaaaaalll bad last night snake. Oh boy, you have no idea do you?” There was absolutely no volume control whatsoever. It was an squeaky, stuttery, drunken mess. 

His movements, however clumsy, readjusted to move away. Lying next to snake instead of on top of him. Pikeman was almost hanging off the cot as is. The sheer of a smile he wore on his face soon faded off as quick as it came. 

“It’s all because of maven, yknow... maven h-hates me now.” His whining turned to sobs. Shoulders hunched and his face contorted into something so foul, snake couldn’t bear to look at him. Even staring too long is giving him second hand embarrassment. 

Meanwhile snake had.. no idea what to do. He knew damn well Pikeman has and always been chicken shit, but this was something else altogether. Even if the woodscouts technically don’t exist nor operate anymore, Pikeman was STILL their leader; leaders don’t cry. Ever. The unspoken rule has been broken. 

As much as Snake wanted to help, there’s something in him that just knew it would be a horrible idea. Pikeman himself is already unpredictable, and a drunken crybaby? Who knows what could happen? 

“I told you to get off me.” He whispers. Tone isn’t so gruff anymore. It’s hesitant and he hates it. He’s no doormat so why was this happening? 

“C-can’t you just let me stay here tonight? I’m.. not possibly ready for tomorrow.” Or any other tomorrows ever again. Pikeman dreads the next morning where he will have to look upon maven’s face and talk to them as if nothing was wrong. He came to snake for some understanding, and even he wouldn’t give him the time of day. 

Since he’s already has a streak of irrational decisions building up, he tilts snake’s chin up to meet their eyes. (Or eye. Whatever.) all he could think about was how his eyes were so bright this late. It almost reminded him of maven in a way. 

...and all snake could think about is how his breath smelled like cheap wine and burning food. His lip curls and as quick as he could, he breaks eye contact and goes back to lying on the cot. Not facing away from Pikeman but not looking at him either. His hair falls into his face, not bothering to fix it. “Fine. But I swear, if you puke on me I will end you.”

It didn’t matter about the threat, Pikeman could’ve leaped out of the cot in victory. But he could contain himself. Now he didn’t have to spend tonight alone with nobody but an egg that held no answers. “I always knew I could count on you, snake.” 

“Don’t mention it. Seriously, don’t.” Despite his aloofness, snake does not protest nor move away when he gets close. Maybe too close for comfort. But at least he’s not holding him down, just closer to each other. It’s so. Bizarre. This whole thing felt like a weird dream he’ll wake up from tomorrow asking what the hell just happened. 

The longer he stays in his arms however, the easier it was to relax. Even involuntarily. These past couple days have been rough on both of them. For reasons that neither should get into. As much as he’s uncomfortable, Pikeman needs this. Like it or not, he had to help his friends out somehow. 

So maybe that’s why snake had no rejections or qualms about the hand in his hair. Or the one at his waist. It would be.. fine. Pikeman may be drunk but he would be an idiot to try anything. Snake could still shove him off easily. That fact calms him down from any voices piping up about how vulnerable they both were. 

He hated himself for it but he couldn’t remember the last time someone held him like this. It felt warm and comforting in a way snake couldn’t place. It was almost enough to mask the bile smell coming off of him. However it got too comfortable, because their best night watchman was already starting to rest his eyes for just a second. 

Pikeman however was still wide awake and probably would be for the rest of the night. He sat there and watched snake breathing. It’s crazy how different people look when they’re asleep; snake doesn’t even look remotely threatening anymore. Just tired and worn. 

With nothing else to do, he leaned down and pressed his face into his hair. See? It would be fine. Nothing could hurt them here. Of course his attention wasn’t towards snake himself but how great this made him feel. See, look how He showed maven! Pikeman didn’t need them anymore! 

Since his attention was away, he didn’t notice snake stirring. Sometime after Snake partially woke up Pikeman’s already passed out for the night. There’s only so much time wine can buy someone til they crash. 

His snoring, was just as loud and obnoxious as his voice. And yet snake is torn. This would be the right moment to slip out of bed and go take watch at the docks for the night. 

He decides against it, knowing full well Pikeman will forget everything tomorrow. There’s nothing wrong with taking the scraps of affection when nobody was around to see it. Slowly but surely, the crickets and frog noises from outside and the warmth from inside the tent was enough to lull him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i'll promise i'll try to post more here in the future. Oh, and credit to the oc maven from the tumblr blog cupidmaven! <3


End file.
